


Can Someone be Edgy and Cute at The Same Time More on this Story at 11

by poisonkirby



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: ALSO THIS ISNT SHIPPY KIRBY IS A BABY, Fluff, also this is based off my gijinkas for them so u can just picture your gijinkas if you have any, couple of star warriors being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonkirby/pseuds/poisonkirby
Summary: Meta Knight Never had a sweet tooth, or at least that's what he told everybody.meta and kirby hanging out in the halberd and kirby won't stop asking if he has any candy on board.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is the first thing ive written in literally years so if its shit sorry. i actually wrote this for a drawing prompt i got on tumblr not long ago so if it seems familiar i didnt steal it i am bigbosses on tumblr which is where i originally posted it.

Meta Knight Never had a sweet tooth, or at least that's what he told everybody. Many people suspected him of lying, since he tended to get defensive when asked about the subject. The entire crew of the Halberd had decided to drop it long ago, knowing asking would result in the worst stink faces from the knight. Though whenever Kirby came aboard, They usually had the tendency to prod the idea of food. Their presence alone was usually enough to change the atmosphere of the entire ship, where crew members were more likely to begin questioning their captain along with the little Star Warrior. 

"Meta Knight, do you like sweets?" They would constantly ask, already knowing the answer.

"Kirby please. I haven't the time to discuss food with you." Meta Knight would respond with a rather sour tone. "You know I have an aversion to sweet things. Why do you always ask?"

"Because nobody hates sweets!"

"Well I do. It's not a tragedy, believe me. The real tragedy is the amount of sweets you and Dedede eat."

These exchanges would usually end in a smirk from Meta Knight while Kirby would stomp away, ranting about how "it should be illegal to hate sweets". They still asked occasionally, expecting a change in answer, though that never happened.

" I'm gonna go take a nap," Kirby tugged at the taller one's cape, slumping on his back and yawning.

He chuckled, "Good, you'll be out of my hair."

"You're a weenie." They said as they punched him in the back.

He turned and gave the star warrior a small kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Knuckle Joe." He joked.

Kirby giggled and made their way to the cabin, and looked into the room Meta Knight had let them stay while they were aboard. They stuck their tongue out in disgust, as the room was too metallic for their taste. There was no color, and it was cold. They decided to look in the other crew member's rooms since they were all on the bridge. Luckily they were all labeled by a small metal signs so they didn't have to guess which room belonged to who.

"Oh, Sailor Dee's is probably really cute!" they whispered to themself, excitedly opening the door.

The walls were a pastel orange, and covered in floral stickers. Extra sailor uniforms were scattered about the ground, and lead to a white wardrobe with cute doodles on the side. The glass desk was covered in paint smears, and a pallette lay on the small office chair. Kirby moved it onto the desk, knowing how forgetful Sailor Dee was, she'd probably sit in it and ruin another one of her skirts. Her bed looked comfy enough, with at least 20 stuffed animals sitting atop it. They contemplated taking their nap in her room, and while she wouldn't appreciate it if she ever found out, Kirby knew they would be really comfortable here. They didn't want to risk making Sailor Dee mad- it was rumored she had a nasty temper- though it might have been different if they'd have asked. They quietly shut the door and continued down the hallway.

Captain Vul's room was a couple doors down, near the end of the hall. There was no way they would ever even think about napping in there, but they still wanted to check it out. His door was comparatively heavier than Sailor Dee's was, which was weird. Probably something to do with his pride, considering how big he talked, he probably did it as a show of strength. As they expected, there wasn't much here. The bed looked neat but felt like a rock, his desk was huge and fancy, and the office chair behind it was more comfy than the bed was. There were some papers on the desk- which looked extremely boring so Kirby didn't read them- along with a picture in a cheap frame with a fancy pattern on the sides. The picture was of the entire crew, but they were much younger looking, and Sailor Dee wasn't there. Vul really never seemed like the sentimental type, considering he would leave the crew and the entire ship at the first sight of danger, but he probably wasn't always like that. The floor was bare and lacked a carpet unlike Dee's, so their feet made a muffled clank noise with every step- it was extremely hard to be quiet. Kirby decided it was best to not be caught in the now co-captains's room and decided to make for the door, which accidentally slammed on the way out making them jump. They winced and looked around, listening for anyone who might have heard. The coast was clear.

"Ugh, I'm so tired," they sighed, "I guess I'll sleep in the gross uncomfy room..." They glanced at the end of the hall before walking back, then quickly did a double take. "Ooooh... Meta Knight never showed me his room on the ship..."

The door quickly flew open, Kirby half expecting it to be as heavy as Captain Vul's. They flipped the light switch, and even then the room was still dark. Different weapons decorated the walls along with miscellaneous pieces of armor, small candle holders, extra masks- one of which was broken- and pictures in frames with detailed patterns carved into them. His bed was simple, with a copious amount of pillows atop the covers.

"The ultimate pillow fort..." Kirby whispered to themself before falling on the bed face first, which resulted in a muffled crinkling noise. "What was that?" They questioned as they moved the pillows away slowly, and uncovered a half eaten bag of assorted sweets. "Ooooh, he does like them!" they quickly darted their head around the room, checking to see if anyone was near. "I'm sure he won't mind, since he hates them so much," they giggled softly, taking a piece and holding it to their mouth.  
Before they could eat it, a quick swoosh was heard before it was knocked out of their hand and onto the ground. "Hey! I was gonna eat that! Whats the deal anywa-" they immediately cut themself off as they saw Meta Knight looming over them, glaring daggers.

"Kirby! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" He yelled from under his mask.

"I- Uh, I didn't like how uncomfy the room you let me stay in was and I wanted to sleep in your room!"

The knight let out a sigh, and took the bag of sweets from Kirby's hand. "Do not tell anyone."

"Why?" They pouted.

"I'll let you sleep in here and eat some of this candy." He tossed the bag back. "Just please do not tell the crew that I eat sweets..."

Kirby put their finger to their chin and made an exaggerated hum, "Mm, alright. You just gotta promise to let me sleep in here tonight to. I get lonely."

"Deal."

They cheered and flung themself back onto the bed, stuffing sweets into their mouth.


End file.
